Tanjoubi Omedetou, Chiyo
by Chiyo Reikan
Summary: Ariel and Chiyo have traveled again and this time they've spent time with the Minami sisters and their friends. What happens when Chiyo's birthday comes up? Made on 2/28/12 posted at 12:00. A PWP


A/N: Happy Birthday little sis! It may not be special to you all but really special to me and we both happen to like anime!

Discalimer: I do not own Minami-ke or the character only Ariel and Chiyo.

~x~

_**July 28**__**th**_

It's been a year since Ariel and Chiyo arrived in Tokyo and life was fun and all hanging out with the Minami sisters and their colorful friends but time was coming fast as it was time to head back to their own dimension. But there was one problem,

Ariel was nowhere to be found.

It wasn't this hard to track her dear older sisters' spirit but now it felt as if she had just closed Chiyo's wavelengths. And this angered the fire headed teen.

"Chiyo-chan, are you alright?" The older brunette asked the fuming girl. She placed tea on the table and her two fellow school friends took their share.

"Huh…? Oh, I'm fine." She grumbled. She sat up from her belly and sat with her legs hugging her chest. It took time for her to realize the crushed ice cream cone in her hands.

Haruka wasn't convinced."Really? Your eyes are like… glowing. It's scary…" Maki observed. Everyone stared and noticed the fact, a tissue handed to her.

"No… really." Chiyo calmed down as she got up to the table and on her seat as Kana took at least 10 ices from the freezer.

She sat next to the fan already barely clothed. "Ahh… ignore them my flame-warrior …"

_Bonk!_

"Don't call her that stupid name, bakayaro. And I'm not going to stop reminding you of that." Chiaki mumbled as she sat next to Toma who happily sipped on ice cold water.

"No fair! You're talking all the ice cream." Kana smiled and playfully stuck her tongue out at Maki and Atsuko as she returned her attention to her sister.

"It's a brilliant title!"

"It's ridiculous. How long have we known her and that poor excuse of a nickname has been anything anyone—Kana— has called her." Chiaki's little 'adopted' brother agreed, nibbling on an orange. Everyone nodded and took a sip of their professionally made tea.

Kana sat up and pointed at them. "Then what do you guys think would be so awesome for this apprentice of mine!"

"I am no apprentice of yours."

Everyone ignored their rants and thought. "Hmmm…"

"What about Dou?" Maki inquired.

Chiyo launched up. "I am no juvenile!"

Atsuko shot in. "You burned out our ice-cream!"

"It was by accident. I'm not a pyro!"

Chiyo heard a faint, 'yeah…right." But it was distant and mocking and not from here. She tried to send out a signal but received no response. That little…

"How does an 11 year old girl accidently comes across a mini-flamethrower?!"

"Mr. Sato asked me to melt his ice!"

"Lay off her, we totally got a bunch of ice cream in the end, right?" Toma laughed.

Maki high fived the girl and they laughed off the crazy moment until Atsuko and Haruka glared at them; one with a serious face and the other with a devious smile.

"Now, back to the name."

Everyone began to ponder while Chiyo just sighed, stood up and stretched.

"Why not Aki?"

"No, Tori! You were born in autumn, right?" Chiyo looked down at them. They were technically the same…

"Yeah…"

Everyone gasped as they had just realized something.

They smiled at each other and Kana just looked contempt with her ices.

"It's too plain! You people have no creativity, right Fujioka?"

"Why not AkizoraKA?" Hakura smiled. Chiaki thought for a moment, smiled and nodded.

"'KA'?" Toma wondered. "Why not 'Hi'akizora?"

"KA, hi, -bi and ho-, are the same…" Atsuko pointed out.

"Then chose one!" Kana exclaimed.

…

"Akizorabi-chan…!" Everyone said all in sync.

"It's decided. The sub names will be: Akizora-chan, Zora-chan, Aki and Zorabi-san." Everyone nodded on Chiaki's account.

"You all dare to oppose me and finish the job… impressively…" Kana smiled. "I now raise you all to higher peasants.

"Shut up!" Kana backed up ready for Chiaki to fire but Chiyo sighed and headed to the sliding door.

"I gotta go, thank you everyone." Chiyo smiled for her somewhat increased morale.

"Matta nee, Zora-chan!" Haruka tested out a new nickname. Chiyo smiled and bowed and started out but froze.

"Anyone's seen Ariel?" Chiyo asked before headed out.

Everyone shook their heads.

~x~

"Dam-"

"No foul language, love." The butt of the knife slammed on the counter.

"**Shut. UP.**" She retorted, frosting covered face but he was unfazed.

"You're not putting love into it, my pupil-

"I'm not your freaking pupil."

"-and time is almost up." She shook her head, green locks stuck to her sweat cloaked face.

"Need a reminder?"

"How am I supposed to do this…?" She said mostly to herself.

"If you love the one you want then it'll come. You're already inspired; you just need to inspire it."

She looked at him. Why was he **so disgusting** but wise? She nodded her head and left, getting ready for another session.

~x~

_**August 5**__**th**_

"Hey, Chiyo, are you sick? You're burning up." Kana observed. "We need to get you to the medical ward!"

"Stop role-playing and I'm just a bit sensitive to the sun is all." Chiyo stayed under the window where a bit sun hit her poorly covered body.

The blond sisters stared at the girl.

"Why have you been visiting so often?" No sugar coating acquired.

"Hmm… Ariel isn't home." The sisters looked at each other then the pale red head who looked up at the ceiling arms and legs sprawled out.

"I'm sure she's just busy." Haruka suggested.

"She has some extra time for her classes," Chiyo explained. "And she isn't careless when it comes to handling her phone. I don't know why she hasn't called, texted or emailed me. Sensei Yamamoto told me she wasn't even attending classes physically!"

There was a silence until the door bell rang.

Haruka got up and answered. "Akizora-chan! Come!" The red head got up to see what all the commotion was about. Her eyes widened as she approached the situation.

A site that made her insides flutter- preferably stomach.

It was boxes of ice cream sandwiches and caramel.

And the brands she loved.

_-!-_

Chiyo looked up briefly, surprised. At least she knew _she_ still cared about her.

The delivery man stood at the doorway for a while, amusedly watching the suddenly hyperactive girl as she raved the boxes, before he bowed and left.

Chiyo left the house with a massive brain freeze and a large belly.

Kana was left with three overly animated bumps on her head and caramel on her cheek that took her three hours to get with her tongue.

~x~

"You seem to be in a lighter mood."

"Hmm…" She hummed.

"At this rate it'll be done in no time. Good job."

She nodded. "Now, will you take up me offer?" The large pastry was put into the oven and she glared at him.

"No way you **disgusting **fool. Get that she's too good for a creep like you." She left shortly after that, him depressed.

Green hair swayed at the door. "Uh," _God, I promise this is for her._ "Thank you-," _Tsh._ "-too, I guess."

It was enough to recommend her for more practice sessions.

~x~

_**August 13**__**th**_

"NOOO! SCHOOL IS ALMOST HERE!" Kana yelled.

"Calm down, won't it be fun to head back?" Fujiko shyly asked.

"… Yes, I suppose it will be interesting to battle with you on the same territory, my foe." The blonds face twisted into a confusing look as Kana walked up to her sisters and friend.

"Did you finish your homework, Kana?" Keiko asked.

"Nope!" She happily continued.

_Bonk!_

"Baka!"

"I'll help you…" Everyone looked at Chiyo, Kana grinning. "…What?"

"You're too nice. This idiot deserves no help."

"I guess, but it's something to repay you for being kind to me and Ariel."

They all glanced at her confused. "We'll be leaving soon."

"What!?"

"Uh, our…parents…are doing something further away… and we need to go…" Chiyo said, more like assuring herself.

Kana caught her in a death grip. "I'm not letting one of my warriors go into uncharted land."

_Bonk!_

"Off." Chiaki commanded.

She looked at the others and they nodded.

"Okay, you can help her."

~x~

"Wow… you have such strong literature reference."

"I was born with it." She shrugged, no bragging involved. "I don't want this…"

"No need to rush. It's not something that has to be fancy but heartfelt."

"Right." She tapped the pen to her lips. "Wait… There!" She lifted the paper.

"Okay I guess you're done."

"Not gonna check?"

"When it comes to giving something from the heart, facts puncture and logic doesn't need to force in."

Her lips curved.

"Oh, what's that? Can I eat it?"

She rolled her eyes. "It's candy." Still waiting for the answer, she continued to stare.

Lifting silky jade locks over her ears, she pondered on the request. "Sure, thanks for the help."

~x~

_**August 20**__**th**_

"Where's Haruka-san?" Chiyo asked as she read upside down.

"She went out to do something for school." Kana shrugged doing the same as her with a comic book. Chiaki passed by without a care as she said something about '…accessorizing Fujiko…'

Chiyo shrugged the strange feeling off.

~x~

"You guys are like a swarm…"

"The more the merrier, no?"

She shrugged and instructed.

~x~

_**August 27**__**th**_

Time soared as school came nearing. And each day one less person entered Chiyo's life.

Today there was none.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Kana? Haruka-san? Chiaki-chan?"

No response.

The same was at the other Minami's, Maki's and the others.

_Strange._

The heat seemed to die down since the last two months passed and everything seemed a bit… boring.

Kids were getting ready for school and time seemed to redeem its self for middle and high school students.

"Oi! Chiyo!" She looked up to some classmates from her last year's class.

"Hey, Makoto, Yuka, Yoshino." She flashed a wary smile. They gleamed at her.

"Why aren't you looking for clothes? Got them already?" Chiyo twisted her lips, intentionally making them think of answer to that question.

"Lucky! Ugh, last minute shopping sucks…" Makoto pouted as they headed down the street.

Chiyo laughed. "Actually I'll be leaving soon."

"What? Awww… your house was always so comfy!" Chiyo hadn't closely known the girls and the 'idiotic boy' but they were good friends.

"You can stay over then."

They ended up staying together before the trains had to stop. They personally tucked her to sleep in the process of leaving.

Chiyo sighed as she drifted off to sleep.

_**~x~**_

'_You're so lazy, wake up!'_

"Later…"

…

…

..!

"Ariel?!" Chiyo launched up from her duvet.

'_Come on sleepy head.' _Her sisters' voice mocked. Chiyo jumped out of bed and headed to the hallway. A light came from the family room and she rushed down.

Bat in her hand she didn't prepare to be greeting like this.

"Tanjoubi Omedetou, Chiyo! Happy Birthday!"

The flame headed girl gasped. Everyone she knew was there.

Those she unintentionally treated with kindness in class and the upper classmen who really adored her. There was a large cake with caramel frosting, shaped as a large ice cream sandwich on the dinner table. Snickers bars were used as sprinkles.

There was no way she'd wake up tomorrow over weight. The whole room was decorated with confetti that was thrown as she came in and gifts from she assumed- everyone. She shocked ebbed as two friends wrapped their arms around her.

"Come on! The candles will melt on the cake!" Kana, Maki and Makato urged her.

_Bonk!_

"Greedy idiots." Atsuko and Chiaki rolled their eyes. Keiko stared in amusement.

"Come on, make a wish." They slipped a crown on her head and a cute necklace around her small pale neck.

They happily lead her up a ladder as they sung 'Happy Birthday"

"Are you one, are you two, are you three, are you four," she looked down and blushed at all the attention, "are you five, are you six, are you seven, are you eight, are you nine, are you ten, are you eleven," she breathed in. "Are you twelve," and blew the candles out, wishes pouring out. "Yay!"

A huge grin came on her face as she came down. And that's when something happened.

She was falling. It felt like eternity but suddenly all warmth, comfort and security entered her as she was embraced by two familiar arms.

"Happy Birthday, nee-chan." She looked up at her older sister, smiling at her. Tears ran down her face as she hugged her sister. Everyone filed out to enjoy the food given out.

"Aww, I made you worry that much?" She stroked the little ones hair and kissed her forehead. "It took me a while to plan this, you like?"

Chiyo's hands fisted her sisters' shirt. "You were gone… to plan this for me?" Ariel nodded. Chiyo's smile widened at each new response. "I made the cake—uh, ice cream sandwich I guess-, arranged everything with the help of your friends. And I have a little something I'd like to share."

Chiyo was let down as Ariel went to the main entrance of the room and called everyone's attention.

I'd like to read something for someone very dear to me." She fluently rhymed.

'_From day to night you're on my mind,_

_A miracle in my life and the love of my life,_

_I'd __**kill**__ to protect you; I'd die to increase your living,_

_Through hard times and good I want to be in them all,_

_To see you smile I want to be the only reason why it truly blooms,_

_The teasing and taunts are all not malice,_

_The tears and falls we'll make them vanish,_

_I love you little sister with all my heart and I hope that you'll never forget that fact,_

_The fact that I'll see you grow and become one of your own,_

_But now you're young and today you're under my care,_

_So I want to say I love you, dear.'_

Everyone clapped, extremely overjoyed for the little girl and her loving sister.

"Thank you so much!" Chiyo hugged Ariel.

"I love you, okay? Never forget that." A kiss was placed of the flame child's forehead.

"Hey, how can we eat that?" Chiyo thought of the possibilities.

"I had no idea… so I baked two normal backups." Everyone laughed.

"Hey… know what's funny."

"What?"

"I had forgotten what today was." Ariel smiled and ruffled the red heads over grown hair.

~…~

"Ehhh? There are two holes through the cake!" Maki exclaimed. Everyone turned their gaze to Kana who was now creeping out of the room.

_Whoosh!_

"**Who wants cake?**" Ariel's darkly asked as she slammed a large freshly sharpened knife on the table.

Kana ran. Some say they couldn't find her the other day, but she wound up fattened at her door step.

~x~

A/N: Those sisters are something huh? I LOVE Minami-ke and I was like "Why not add them!?" *giggles* Though this was short, she appreciated it. It's a PWP of course. Chiyo is no longer an OC I envisioned of myself. Her birthday is August 28th (the 28th coming from my sis) year unknown, of course. But she isn't my sister, just a reference to how I personally view her. I need to find an inspiration for Ariel now.

Well: From what I searched up 'Akizora' means 'the autumn sky' in kanji. 'KA, hi, -bi and ho-' are all 'fire' in kanji as well. If my research is wrong please correct me! If there are any grammar mistakes, tell me. I got caught up and finished this in the night.

Any who: I hope you all enjoyed this little… get together … and happy birthday nee-chan~ because when others don't care, I do.

"**From the first heart beat you made to the last breath I take, I shall love you till the end of time,** **watashi no ketsuniku****, watashi no ai****."**

**-Reikan. A quickly made up quote I made for my sis ^^**

'**Watashi no ketsuniku, watashi no ai' =** **I just searched it up on Google and I mean to so 'my flesh and blood, my love.'**


End file.
